Die Liebe und die Freundschaft
by JDD1
Summary: Diese Kurzgeschichte ist sehr emotionsvoll und kiegt mir persönlich sehr am Herzen.Da ich noch nicht weiss ob sie nur dieses eine Cheapter beinhalten oder ob ich noch weitere Kapitel schreiben soll, wäre ich sehr dankbar über Rückmeldungen in euren Re


Wieder einmal betritt sie den Raum. Atmet tief ein. Gleich würde sie ihn sehen. Er würde sie begrüßen und denken alles sei ok. Natürlich denkt er dass, wie sollte es auch anders sein. Mit zittrigen Knien läuft sie weiter zu den Schließfächern. Packt dort ihre Sachen hinein und schließt ihr Fach. ‚Wie seh' ich bloß aus?' denkt sie sich und geht noch kurz ins Badezimmer um ihre Frisur anzusehen. Kritisch streicht sie sich über ihre braunen, langen Haare und trägt etwas Labello auf. Schaut auf die Uhr. Nun war es soweit.

Sie geht hinaus Richtung ihrem Platz. Nur noch ein paar Schritte bis sich ihre Blicke treffen. Das Gefühl der Angst steigt stetig weiter.

Er erblickt sie- lächelt. „Hi!"sagt er, ohne die geringste Ahnung, was er ihr damit antut.

„Hi!" sagt sie zurück, nicht ohne ein Lächeln, dass sie einfach nicht unterdrücken kann, wenn sie ihn ansieht.

Sie geht weiter und setzt sich. Noch immer ganz benebelt, von seinem Anblick. Begrüßt die Kollegen, die es wahrscheinlich langsam auch mitbekommen haben müssen, doch sie sagen nichts.

Sie beginnt ihre Arbeit, kann sich jedoch nicht wirklich auf das was sie tut konzentrieren. Alles geht automatisch, ohne viel Kopfzerbrechen. Wäre dass nicht so, weiss sie, würde sie nichts mehr zustande bekommen, seit diesem Einen Moment...

Seit dem Moment, wo er ihr sagte, dass sie bloß gute Freunde sein könnten und sie tat so als sei alles in Ordnung. Sie macht gute Miene zum bösen Spiel, um nicht auch noch den letzten Funken Hoffnung, auf das vielleicht doch noch eintretende Wunder, zu verspielen.

Ständig sieht sie zu ihm rüber. Er zu ihr. Die Blicke treffen sich unzählige Male. Sie waren Grund zur Annahme, dass sich mehr entwickeln könnte. Sie war sich so sicher. Doch dieser Moment- dieser Eine- holte sie auf den Boden zurück und ließ ihren Traum wie eine Seifenblase zerplatzen. Auch wenn sie im Inneren weiss, es wird nie etwas anderes zwischen ihnen herrschen als Freundschaft, schürt jeder Blick, jedes Lächeln von ihm, ihre Leidenschaft und damit auch ihre Trauer.

Sie greift nach ihrem Walkman, steckt die Kopfhörer in die Ohren und dreht die Lautstärke auf, in der Hoffnung, endlich an etwas anderes zu denken. Es scheint zu klappen- zumindest ein Wenig. Vertieft darin nicht hinüberzublicken merkt sie nicht wie sich ihr Schritte nähern. Ein Tippen auf die Schulter lässt sie aufblicken. „Na, wie geht's?"Oh mein Gott, diese Stimme! „Ganz gut und dir?"Oh mein Gott diese Augen!

Zusammen sitzen sie in der Pause auf der Bank. Die Morgensonne bescheint beider Gesicht.

Sie weiss nichts zusagen. Spürt nur einen Kloß im Hals. Er fragt „Warum bist du so still?"Die einzige Antwort, welche ihr nicht vollkommen hirnrissig erscheint ist „Ich bin bloß müde!" Er mustert sie von der Seite. Er hatte gesagt er wolle nicht dass jemand denkt sie hätten etwas miteinander. Ja, das waren seine Worte. Sie hatte ihn seitdem mit anderen Augen gesehen. Zwar noch immer mit genau der selben Sehnsucht und Wärme aber mit weniger Hoffnung! Er streicht ihr mit seinem kleinen Finger über die Hand „Hey! Was ist los?"Langsam scheint er sich bewusst zu werden, dass nicht allein die Müdigkeit Verursacher dieser Stimmung sein konnte. Ihr Atem scheint stillzustehen. Seine Berührung durchzieht sie wie ein kalter Schauer. Sie muss ihn anblicken. Doch der Blick in sein Gesicht treibt ihr Tränen in die Augen. In ihrer Verzweiflung, dass er sie bemerken könne, springt sie auf und macht ein paar unsichere Schritte, während sie leise sagt: „Es ist alles in Ordnung!"Die ersten warmen Tropfen laufen ihre Wangen hinab. Ihre Schritte werden immer schneller, unter den Blicken verwirrter Augen, deren Besitzer nichts weiter zusagen weiss. Bald ist sie außer Sichtweite. Lässt sich auf eine Bank nieder, die im Schatten einiger Bäume steht. Der leichte Wind, der weht, lässt die Blätter rascheln und eine unbarmherzige Stille liegt über dem Gelände. Sie weint. Ihre Tränen fließen nun unaufhaltsam. Sie vergräbt das Gesicht in den Händen. So sitzt sie da. Allein mit ihren Gedanken, die sich in ihrem Kopf wie ein Karussell zudrehen scheinen. Wie sollte sie ihm dies erklären?

Schritte bewegen sich heute nun zum zweiten Mal unbemerkt auf sie zu. Vorsichtig setzt er sich neben sie und schaut sie an. Berührt langsam ihre Hand. Sie weiss genau das Er es ist. Wie konnte sie nur glauben, er würde sie einfach davon laufen lassen. Mit wässrigen Augen blickt sie ihn nun an. „Sag mir was los ist! Bitte!"fleht er leise aber inständig. Ohne über die Folgen ihrer Worte nachzudenken, sagt sie „Ich mag dich einfach zu sehr, als dass ich so tun kann, als hätte ich nur freundschaftliche Gefühle!" Er blickt in ihre braunen Augen, die ihm nun ausweichen und auf den kalten Steinboden starren. Eine Strähne wird ihr vom Wind ins Gesicht geweht. Er streicht sie ihr zärtlich an die Seite. Rutscht etwas näher an sie heran. Nun ist es er, dem die Worte fehlen. Er schaut ihre zarten Wangen an, welche Rosa gefärbt von der Aufregung sind. Er fasst ihr Gesicht um es zu ihm zu richten. Zwei verständnislose Augen blicken ihn an. „ Ich... ich mag dich doch auch!"sagt er, nicht ohne Vorbehalte in der Stimme. „Ich wusste nicht, dass es dir so nahe geht, tut mir entsetzlich Leid!" Nichts geschieht! Alles scheint still zu stehen. Sogar die leichte Brise hat ausgesetzt. Er lässt sie los. Sie steht auf. „Mir geht es gut!"sagt sie „ Mach dir keine Gedanken."Sie weiss, seine Einstellung hat sich nicht geändert. Er macht keine Beanstandungen etwas zu tun, also dreht sie sich um und geht mit gefasster Miene und ruhigem Schritt zurück ins Gebäude. Wäscht sich das Gesicht. Guckt in den Spiegel.

Als sie wieder an ihren Platz geht, ist der schräg gegenüber noch immer leer. Seufzend setzt sie sich und nimmt ihre Arbeit wieder auf.


End file.
